LOTM: Burning Sun S5 Finale/Transcript
(Daniel and his team are seen entering Lestros's house as Daniel carries Nova) Daniel: Guys! Adam: We have a problem! Alex: *Tiny voice* Hm? Erin: Guys?? Miles: Nova?! (Daniel puts Nova on the couch) Jessica: Daniel what's going on!? Yang: Did something happen? Daniel: The fuck do you think happened?! Cinder's got the fucking Spirit Orb! Yang: WHAT?! Oscar: Huh?! Erin: How!? Nova: I....helped her... Miles: What?? Nova: She found me while I was adventuring.....She had those....Insurgents beat me senseless and forced me to overwork myself to rip a hole into the Spirit Realm... Daniel:...... Nova: And now look....I failed again... Adam: No....No Nova you didn't fail. Daniel: You were trapped in a corner. You had no choice. Nova: Nn.... Daniel: No matter what, Blake's not gonna hate you. You're his friend. Adam: Yeah. Nova:..... Daniel: You see? Nova:....Y-Yeah. Right. Ian: Here, let me fix him up. (Ian walks over as Daniel and the others step back) Amanda:....Guess I missed a lot huh? Daniel: Yeah.... (Lestros looks with remorse before he snaps his fingers and reverts everything back to normal) Alex: Hey, we're big again! Weiss: Oh thank goodness. Ruby:..... Daniel:..... Ruby: Daniel? Daniel: I failed. Adam: Huh? Daniel: Our job was to get that Orb and use it to destroy Salem, and now....They have it. The tables have turned in the worst way possible. Oliver: But Daniel we- Daniel: No, it's done. It's over. Game fucking over. Adam:..... Daniel:..... (Daniel then goes and enters a bedroom before slamming the door shut) Adam: Daniel! Oliver:...... Alex: So. He REALLY thinks its over huh? Adam: I mean, it was pretty hectic. Adriana: Not only does Cinder have the Orb, she has her own Spirit to boot. Yang: Great... Alex: But that's not it. He can't be done. Adam: What do you mean? (Alex walks up to the bedroom door) Alex: Daniel. Daniel: *Voice* What....? Alex: Come out here. Daniel: *Voice* No... Alex: Daniel, you can't give up now. Daniel: *Voice* What choice do I have? We lost... Alex: Not yet. Daniel: *voice* What's that supposed to mean? Alex: There's one last option. Daniel:..... Erin: Huh? Jessica: What? Daniel: *Opens the door* What option? Alex: How do you feel about a direct attack on Salem's land? Erin: !! Jack: HUH!?! Daniel: What do you mean? Alex: An assault on their lair. Take the Orb back by force and beat them all there. Oscar: You're not serious are you!? Alex: I am. Daniel: ARE YOU INSANE!? Erin: … No. No he's not. Adam: Huh?! Erin: I remember years ago. We battled Alkorin. He killed so many of us. We thought he won. But... Alex: We pushed through, and you erased him from existence. Erin: Yeah... Daniel:....... Alex: So, do you see? You can't give up. There's still so much we can do. Daniel:...... Adam:....... Alex: Will you do it? Erin:..... Daniel:......*Smirk* Yeah. Yeah, we'll do it. Alex: *Smirk* Awesome. Amanda: Daniel are you serious?? Daniel: Why not? Working together, we can all end this once and for all. Amanda: But- Daniel: Amanda, we got it. Amanda:..... Daniel: *Smile* Amanda:.....*Smile* Right. Let's do it! Zulu: We're really doing this? Alex: Yeah. Zulu: Welp, we're dead. Erin: No, we got this Zulu. All of us. Zulu:.... Raynell: Yeah! Let's do it! Lenny: WOO!!! Alex: Right! Nova! (Nova sits up fully healed) Nova: Yeah? Alex: Open a portal! We're going to the Land of Darkness. (Nova nods) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Burning Sun Category:LOTM: Burning Sun Season 5 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts Category:Finales